


HalloRinch

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got these ideas for the costumes off POIFAN4LIFE's Twitter!

John fixed his costume for what seemed like the 100th time. He couldn’t get comfortable. Their newest number was attending a costume party tonight since it was Halloween and Harold had insisted that John wear a costume to blend in.

The choice was… fitting... albeit uncomfortable. 

Batman.

Harold didn’t say that he was going along, so John just assumed he would be the only one forced to look ridiculous.

But when he walked into the main room of the library, Harold was sitting at his computer desk, dressed in a Robin costume. A mask over his eyes and everything.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Reese,” Harold remarked like nothing whatsoever was out of the ordinary.

“Hmmm,” John chuckled. “I’d never thought I would be so attracted to Batman’s sidekick.”

“Robin is far from a ‘sidekick’,” Harold argued and smiled when John came up behind him and pressed a kiss to his neck. “He’s basically the only reason Batman was as successful as he was.”

John huffed, “Well then, this is the perfect costume for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harold was finishing up the last preparations for their Halloween party when Root and Shaw walked into the subway.

“You two are rather early…” Harold looked at his watch, but his eyes darted back up to the costumes the two of them were wearing.

“What’s wrong, Harry? Don’t like our costumes?” Root chuckled.

Root was wearing a somewhat provocative police officer uniform and Shaw was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

“No… it’s just… never mind,” Harold waved his hands in the air and limped into the subway car to get his costume.

“Should we tell him we wear these more often than he thinks?” Root winked to Shaw who replied with an exhausted eye roll and headed for the food.

A few moments later, John arrived with Bear and the cake that Harold had him pick up.

Root busted up laughing at John’s ensemble. He was dressed as no other than Harold. He had everything down perfect. He spiked his hair up a little, got thick black framed glasses, a three-piece suit including the pocket square and even limped for show.

“Where is he?” John asked with a grin on his face.

“He’s getting changed,” Shaw said with a mouth full of cookies. She tossed Bear one and he gratefully took it with him to his bed.

Lionel, Carter, Zoe, and Leon all arrived. Everyone was in a costume except Lionel.

“You never said this was a costume party!” he grumbled to Carter who was dressed as a cat.

“It’s alright Lionel; you can just say you’re an out of shape NYPD detective,” Shaw chuckled and took a swig of her drink.

After a few moments, Harold emerged from the bedroom in a black suit and a white dress shirt. He walked out and saw John and immediately everyone started laughing.

“This has got to be a joke. There’s no way you two didn’t plan this,” Lionel laughed.

John walked over to his partner with a smirk on his face. Harold had slicked back his hair, had a water gun that he spray painted black in the small of his back and had on John’s trademark suit. 

“Well, well, well,” John chuckled. “I’ve been told I was attractive… but never thought I looked this good…” 

   


End file.
